Accidentally In Love
by ataleoffiction
Summary: The 5 times Santana thought she fell in love with Rachel. And the one time she did.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally In Love**

Rating: PG

Coupling: Pezberry, Pezberry, Pezberry! Sorta.

Summary: 5 times Santana thought she fell in love with Rachel. And the one time she did.

* * *

_**1**_

December 18, 2004

Sundays had always been Santana's favorite day of the week. It was the one day of the week her father was guaranteed to not be working in the hospital, and her mother's law firm didn't need in her office. So, her family always woke up early in the morning and drove to her grandmother's house by 8am for breakfast before heading to St. Rose Parish for mass at 11:00.

Today, her abuelita had taught her her very special migas recipe. She'd had to promise three times not to divulge the secret ingredients to her best friend Brittany, because migas were her favorite, too.

Sunday mornings also meant Sunday evenings, where the Lopez family took their daughter to what was her favorite restaurant ever: the Red Lobster, where they brought all the cheddar bay biscuits you could ever eat. She'd been known to eat _four_ whole biscuits along with all her popcorn shrimp. A mighty feat, if she said so herself.

Unfortunately, dinner had been disturbed by a commotion a couple tables over, by an interracial pair of gentlemen in suits, arguing with the manager of the restaurant. Through the wild gestures, Santana could see a little girl about her age wearing the cutest weiner dog sweater, nervously chewing on a biscuit. She didn't seem to be enjoying the delicious, cheesy goodness. It must have been the screaming.

'People like them,' the manager said. Were they too tall? One of the men looked African-American, but there was another couple in a booth by the corner that had the same skin color. The other man wore glasses and had kind of a big nose like her pediatrician Dr. Epstein, and everyone loved him.

Santana had managed to glean the words 'tenth birthday' from the conversation, along with 'homersexual' - she'd have to ask her papi what that meant, later on. No girl should ever have to deal with getting thrown out of a restaurant like that, especially not on the big 1-0. She waved to the girl, mouthing a hello in order to keep from attracting the adults' attention to themselves. After a moment's hesitation the little brunette waved back, shyly lifting her sweater to reveal a _Rachel Berry's 10th Birthday_ t-shirt underneath.

Rachel, she guessed that was her name, lowered her sweater back down and used a sleeve to wipe at the tears spilling down her cheeks. Santana couldn't but feel an intense ache in the pit of her stomach, as the girl kept trying to blink away her tears. Eventually, the two men guided Rachel towards the door. She concluded that they must have been her daddies. Awesome. Despite her sadness for the girl, she felt a smidgen of jealousy at the thought of having not just one, but two dads to take care of her.

She quickly got up from the table, catching her Sunday's Best on an errant splinter on the back of her chair. Pulling off the Daddy's Girl necklace her father had bought for her at Claire's. It was only her 3rd most favorite possession.

It was only a moment before she blocked the path to the door. Fortunately, the two tall men stopped before trampling over her. It would have been too much bother to see the reactions of Rachel's fathers, so Santana kept her eyes on Rachel. She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, then thrust the little plastic necklace into Rachel's hands. "You look like you need this."

Rachel looked at the little hispanic girl in the torn dress and smiled, though she still looked so sad to her. The little songbird sniffed before responding shyly, "Thank you..."

"Santana Lopez," she filled in, as the question of her name hung in the air. Then, it had been nothing but the two young girls staring at one another. Santana's gaze broke first as her head tilted towards the ground, staring at her feet.

"I'm gonna hug you now."

Santana perked up at the soft warning, then quickly found herself in the full body embrace of the very special Rachel Berry. It passed quickly enough, and soon, Santana watched as Rachel was scooped up by her darker-skinned father, and carried to the Berry's SUV.

She hoped they'd see each other again.

* * *

Auhtor's Note: As the summary alludes, I'm planning to come up with 6 kinda-sorta-almost related Pezberry ficlets. It should prove easier on my brain than a continuing story... *cough* Chapter 2 to come out as soon as my imagination will allow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally In Love**

* * *

**2**

**September 16, 2008**

The first time Santana put on her Cheerios uniform for school was the second happiest day of her life. It ranked just behind the opening of Breadstix and their unlimited breadstick policy the year before, after her previous favorite restaurant closed due to a lawsuit her mother spearheaded on behalf of the ACLU, with accusations of racism and non-adherence to their all-you-can eat cheese biscuit policy. Her varsity cheerleading uniform meant virtually no bullying, except from other, more popular cheerleaders like Jane Jansen, the current head cheerleader. But she, Brittany and their new friend Quinn Fabray were untouchable as far as freshmen were concerned.

Unfortunately, _that_ uniform and the popularity it bestowed, meant toeing a certain line. It meant an established hierarchy and the steps she and her fellow Cheerios needed to take to maintain their places in that hierarchy. One step had been newly created for the frosh squad, which involved certain fruit flavored, ice blended drinks and the faces of less popular underclassmen.

The very first victim had been chosen for them already, 'that gay kid who wore the corset' Jane had told them. Unfortunately, he'd proven incredibly adept at hiding himself from the youngest Cheerios, since they'd been scouring the halls all morning. Either that, or he was sick. They took a break in front of Quinn's locker, nearly put out from not finding their intended target.

"Well, that the fuck are we gonna do now? Janey's gonna kill us!" Santana huffed, tightly crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn shrugged, carefully re-balancing the cup to prevent the contents from spilling onto her shoes. "We improvise. One victim's as good as the next."

Santana nodded, hoping to get things over soon. She'd quickly become known for her quick wit and cutting remarks amongst the squad, along with her short temper and the spreading rumor of her being from Lima Heights. Physical humiliation like this, well, it simply wasn't her style, or Brittany's, which is why Quinn was stuck holding the cup of slushie. The girl was desperate for popularity for some unknown reason, and made no bones of the fact that she was gunning for the opening for head cheerleader when Janey graduated in June. Santana would have liked the promotion, but Quinn was the kisser of the group, and the most cruel, despite the wholesome, virginal persona she portrayed outside of little outings like these.

She'd chosen blue raspberry, to produce the most amount of staining possible: 32 ounces, the largest size the Gas 'n Go offered. Quinn scanned the hallways, searching for the most suitable target. She spied Jacob Ben Israel being dragged into the bathroom by the tall, doofy looking quarterback of the freshman football team and darker-skinned best friend with the mohawk. Clearly the brains of the duo. However, she'd spotted a couple of new candidates. The first was a chubby black girl wearing a zebra stripe stretch pants, with silver high tops and matching headband, known for having a loud mouth and a poor attitude she'd managed to pass off as 'sassy'. The second girl had an even more ridiculous wardrobe, in her opinion. The ridiculously short, pleated skirt rivaled their cheerleading uniforms, but combining it with knee high argyle socks, Mary Janes and a googly-eyed panda sweater simply did not mesh.

Quinn had only moved into town a few months prior and didn't even know her name, but Santana knew the girl well. Rachel Berry, who'd been ridiculed in junior high for her affinity for showtunes and posting Myspace videos of herself singing. Rachel, who wore the same cheap, beaded plastic _Daddy's Girl_ necklace every day for nearly the past four years. Rachel, who'd once given Santana the most bone crushing hug she'd ever experienced in her life.

As Rachel neared her locker, Quinn closed in on her, sneering, "Her dwarf, thought you could use a refreshment today."

"Well," she was immediately cut off as an icy blue wave made it across her face and down her shirt. Wiping the slush from her eyes, Rachel tried her best not to cry, glaring at the cheerleader in front of her. She didn't understand how someone could be terrible enough to do something like... that to a person. As she opened her mouth to retaliate, she'd seen over the girl's shoulder and found a familiar face. At that moment, no words could escape her lips.

The her credit, Santana wasn't laughing. In actuality, the girl's mouth had fallen open as soon as Quinn threw the slushie into Rachel Berry's face. She'd been hoping Quinn chose Mercedes, she wouldn't have cared then. But Rachel was familiar, and the two had become acquainted over the years, ever since a chance meeting in their childhood. Santana wanted nothing more than to take the girl into the bathroom and take care of her for this indiscretion. To wash Rachel's hair and wipe her face clean as she now openly stared into Santana's eyes as if expecting... something from her. She wanted to give her that something. She wanted to claw Quinn's eyes out. She wanted to wring Janey Jansen's scrawny neck for even coming up with this idea.

She wanted to kiss away the tears that ran down Rachel's face.

But you can't always get what you want, her father had always told her, and so she did nothing. Santana froze as Rachel stared at her, nearly oblivious to the laughter that came from Quinn, and now the rest of the student body.

_I'm so sorry,_ Rachel breathed hard as Santana mouthed the words, not daring to speak them aloud. She nodded. It was nearly imperceptible but, sure enough, Santana had seen it. Then she ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Santana watched Rachel disappear into the girls restroom, as her sobs escaped even past the wooden door. She wanted to follow Rachel inside, but hadn't found the courage to move from the same spot she'd been standing since Quinn had first threw the cup of slushie. The class bell rang, but she stayed, waiting for Rachel to come out. The late bell rang, and still she waited.

It wasn't until Brittany linked their pinkies together and started to drag her towards their Spanish class that Santana found the strength to move her feet.

* * *

A/N: Hope someone enjoys this! Please rest assured, not all of these are going to be sad. I don't think I have the heart for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally In Love**

* * *

**3**

**March 21, 2012**

While some may have considered it odd for someone to spend time looking for used vinyl records on a Monday morning in the middle of their Spring Break, well, it wouldn't have been the first time Rachel Berry had been called odd. That week, even. So, as things would have it, she'd made a rather familiar pilgrimage to Used Kids Records. It was the famed 'Vinyl Monday', where vinyl sales got a 20% discount all around. She'd even brought a small cartful of vintage records she'd found at estate sales, to sate the employees - Van Morrison, Joe Cocker, Talking Heads, Brinsley Schwarz and the Buzzcocks made up a large portion of her bounty, which she was sure to get a pretty penny for.

"Hey," an older, shaggy headed man called from his perch on the counter, by the register.

"Hello, Mike! Is Laelia in today?" Rachel beamed, wheeling her little record collection behind her.

He nodded his head towards the corner, where the store had a little stage for performances sometimes, The man waved a bit, calling Laelia over, since Rachel had asked, "Yeah, she's just... hey, you brought stuff!"

A pale, redheaded woman soon bounded over and threw an arm over Rachel's shoulders. "Hi, Rach. You're here pretty early. Don't you have school? You're still in high school, right?"

"Oh no! I mean, yes." Rachel smiled, and shook her head. "What I mean to say is that, yes, I'm still in high school, but it's Spring Break so I've chosen to stop by for the day while I have other business to attend to in the city."

"Well, you're just in time, we've got a little jam session going on. C'mon, Santana brought her new guitar. She's really good, you'll like her."

_Santana?_ Rachel's brows knit together in thought, but no, it was too coincidental. Her Santana was popular, had money, and was supposed to be partying in places like Cancun, or Hawaii, or the Florida Keys, soaking up the sunshine and using an illegal ID to purchase alcoholic beverages. Not sitting around in a record store on a Monday morning, during her Spring Break.

Yet, as she rounded one of the record bins, she was surprisingly unsurprised to see Santana Lopez sitting on an old folding lawn chair, propping her feet atop a squared, black Marshall amplifier. Rachel slowed as her sometime arch-nemesis strummed a stripped down rendition of familiar Cat Power tune, trying to keep herself out of Santana's line direct view and losing herself in the few college student who'd already managed to crowd around. Instead, she took a few steps aside as Santana started singing, wanting to hear how the girl sounded beyond the constraints of the glee club.

_Love and communication, you were here for me  
At this very moment cuz I found you on the phone  
You called me  
And you were not hunting me_

_Learning more and more about less and less...  
And less  
On the edge of your seat in some dark movie  
Can you memorize the scenes  
They'll be different next week  
Can you tell me can you tell  
If there is something better  
Cuz you know there always is...  
There always is_

Everyone in the store had silenced as the first word left Santana's lips, and Rachel had been quite impressed. She'd never been aware that Santana even played the guitar, but her skills were really quite passable. Her voice though - Rachel smiled to herself - at the lower volume, her voice lost the somewhat nasal tone she often portrayed, compared to some, anyway. Santana had yet to see Rachel. She'd kept her eyes down to concentrate on her guitar playing, even as a lock of hair fell against her cheek, the girl did nothing to get it to move.

Soon, Rachel's eyes were attracted to the latina's hands, watching the black painter fingernails flying over the strings. Instead of watching the reactions of the shop's handful of guests, her eyes drifted only from Santana's face, then to her hands, and to her face again.

_Drawn to the party like a spider filling up your guts  
Don't hate the night with what you shouldn't have  
Come along for the ride you just know you should  
You just know you should_

_I hated to see you sad when I left  
There's just no good in that but the good part was  
That I came at all cause I don't venture out  
Into the lives of the new  
I want you to come along for the ride  
How long will you stay for your whole life  
You just know you should_

_Love and communication you were here for me  
At this very moment cause I found you on the phone  
You called me  
And you were not hunting me_

Santana licked her lips as she finished and took a moment to readjust her hair, pulling a set of gold aviators from her jacket to pin it into place. She toed off the amplifier and grinned as a couple of guys, and one girl, stepped closer to fawn over her.

"Damn, girl. That was-"

"Amazing." "Cool."

_Sexy_. Sexy was the word that immediately came to Rachel's mind when she thought about Santana's impromptu performance. She took a step closer, and Santana eyes immediately found hers, filled with a look she'd never experienced from the other brunette before. If you'd ask her to be honest... well, never you mind.

* * *

Throughout the song, Santana had been aware of a familiar set of slim, tanned legs along the periphery of her vision. They'd been there, distracting her since the first few chords she'd played. Really, they'd been distracting her for the past few years - first in tiny little skirts, gym shorts, and now vintage-style dresses.

She licked her lips, finishing the song, and busied herself making chitchat with some of the college kids until Rachel chose to come forward. It wasn't long until a squeak from the Mary Jane's caught her attention.

"Hey Berry, enjoying yourself?" Santana grinned at her, eyes momentarily raking up and down the girl's body. She took in her appearance: dark blue, white polka dot knee-length dress, black Mary Jane shoes and a white cardigan. Her hair fell in loose waves around her face. It was a long way from short skirts, knee high socks, and animal sweaters. Or argyle. Rachel really was very pretty, no matter what Santana and Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios said about Rachel to put her down in school.

Rachel gently suckled her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. The way Santana was looking at her... it was friendly. Wanting, almost. She stepped closer to the cheerleader, legs inches from one another as the others started drifting away. "I wasn't aware that you played."

"Not well, but Puck tried his best to teach me. I'm starting to think I'm a lost cause."

"Oh, no! You play very well for a beginner. And I should know, I have perfect pitch, so I know you at least know how keep your guitar in tune, and your playing is perfectly adequate, though it's clear you're not as practiced as Puck or Sam."

"Thanks. I guess." Santana pulled her feet off the amp, and motioned for Rachel to sit by her. When she hesitated, Santana used her feet to nudge her over, until almost being forced to take a seat on top of the amplifier. "So. You come in to jam with us, or just shopping for some records?"

"Just some shopping. Actually, I've only come in to spend waste a little time before heading home. I'm having some more done on my car, you see."

Santana scratched her head, "Your Prius?"

"Um. No. I have a Camaro. Why does everyone always think I have a Prius?"

Santana's face scrunched up in thought, "Well, you know. You're vegan, for one. And you're totally eco-conscious. Muscle cars don't really fit with that image."

"No, I don't suppose it does. But," Rachel leaned forward, placing a hand on Santana's knee. "I thought you knew I had a Camaro? We used it when filming my _Run Joey Run_ video. Actually, this is my second. My daddies bought my first car as a sweet sixteen, and then traded it in for my new one as an early graduation present."

"You're on your second Camaro in like, 3 years?"

"Yes, I'm so excited! It's their newest model - the ZL1. It's why I'm in Columbus, actually, instead of being drug along that family camping trip by Finn, or accompanying my fathers on their yearly Spring Break cruise in the Bahamas. I'm getting the sound system replaced. While adequate for a so-called premium OEM audio system, the sound quality is simply unacceptable to my ears for prolonged periods of time."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting."

"Oh, it is! There's this shop, Columbus Car Audio, that even carries the higher quality speaker components I require truly create an enjoyable listening experience. That's where I dropped my car off before coming here."

Santana smirked, tracing her fingertips over Rachel's hand, down her fingers. "So, is this a one day rush job, or what?

"Of course not. It's somewhat of a semi-custom installation. The owner of CCA insinuated to me that another customer had already come up with plans for his own instillation in - get this, a 2012 Camaro Zl1 just like mine - even using the same parts I desired for myself. So, it was a simple task of doubling the parts order and any custom installation bracketing. Price was no object."

"Huh. Well, it's not too far, how about we check this place out?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to, Santana." _Wait, it's not too far?_

"Mikey, I'm gonna get outta here. Don't let anyone take my stuff, or it's your nuts."

Santana grabbed Rachel by the wrist, tugging her out of the store. It was still oddly chilly for being so sunny, so she partially zipped up her sheepskin bomber jacket and pulled her classic Randolph aviators over her eyes. Before moving again, she offered Rachel her arm, which she immediately took, and the pair took off down the street. Of course, they kept their eyes open for any vintage clothing stores along the way.

And even out of the way.

* * *

At 2:48pm, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry walked into the Columbus Car Audio shop, arm in arm, weighed down by no less than seven bags of clothing acquired from the vintage stores across town.

"Oh, Santana Your car is ready," A gentleman swung out from behind the counted, keys jingling in his hand. "Miss Berry, everything's looking right on schedule, so your car should be ready for pick up Saturday afternoon."

"Thanks, Tony!" She snatched her keys from the installer, and headed back out to the parking lot, to inspect Mr. Anthony Riebe's handiwork.

And it was beautiful. It was virtually impossible to tell that the work wasn't OEM, finish. To be truthful, the interior work had a better polish than when the car had come out of the plant.

"Um, Santana..."

She popped open the trunk, carefully checking the plexiglass and MDF enclosure around her subwoofers for any ugly, or misshapen lines, but found none. Even all the sound dampening material had been cleverly hidden out of the way, but she was certain of the work. Tony hadn't earned the reputation as one of the best installers in the business for nothing. That's why both girls had brought their cars in to be serviced at this shop.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?" she paid little mind to Rachel, tapping her knuckles against the panelling inside her car to check for any rattling, or misfit of the Dynamat material used for soundproofing.

"This is a ZL1 Camaro," Rachel gestured towards the vehicle, the dark crystal red tint glittering in the mid day sun.

"Mmhmm."

"I have a ZL1 Camaro." Again, Rachel gestured wildly, but towards the dark imperial blue vehicle in the workshop.

"Yeah, you told me."

"Okay, and - and these are all Hertz components. The MLK 3 on the doors, the custom rear deck installation, the Alpine sat nav touchscreen, the subwoofers mounted behind the rear seats... I'm getting an exact copy of your car."

"Well, it's like all those losers say: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. But what the hell are you doing spending $6,500 upgrading the stereo system in your car?"

Rachel huffed, nearly kicking one of the bags she'd set on the ground. "I could ask you the same thing! And it's like I said, I have perfect pitch and, from my years of vocal training, an incredibly discerning ear. Only the best will do, and everything you'd picked out fit my criteria perfectly."

"A girl after my own heart, huh?" Rachel folded her arms across her chest and turned away from the girl, taking a little diva drama moment for herself. Santana chuckled for a moment, then gently gripped Rachel's chin between her thumb and forefinger as she turned the girls face back to her. "No, really. Look at me. It's cute."

"It is?" A smile crept over Rachel's lips as Santana nodded. The smile grew bigger as she noticed Santana's eyes flick towards her lips, and up again. Her cheeks were so flush right now, she could tell. She was losing herself in Santana's eyes, distracted from what the girl was saying. "What - what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I've got to get home. After picking up my stuff from Used Kids."

"Oh! Oh, well, have a safe drive home, then. I honestly do have to thank you for a wonderful afternoon. Even though it's hard to imagine spending 500 dollars on vintage clothing-"

"I know, right? Oh, hey. This is for you."

Rachel's eyes lit up as Santana reached into her jacket pocket and produced a gold toggle bracelet, with a small gold star charm hanging from it. It was branded Juicy Couture, so it was likely just their gold plated brass. Still, she was touched. "I can't take this, Santana!"

"It wasn't expensive. And it's not like this is the first time I've given you jewelry." Rachel blushed hard as her mind flitted back to a small plastic necklace hanging on her nightstand at home. "Gold stars are kind of your thing, right?"

She nodded, "You've been paying attention."

Santana grinned, starting to toss her bags into the trunk of her car. Before she shut it, however, a thought came to her mind. "Rachel... If they've got your car, how are you getting back to Lima?"

"I - I was going to take the bus."

"That'll take like, 4 hours! You'll be lucky to get home by eight. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Well," she drew out her answer. "I was supposed to leave around noon. But I got... distracted."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It was a fun distraction." She turned her eyes towards the ground, trying to force away the apprehensive look in her eyes, but found a pair of fingers under her jaw, forcing her to look at the girl standing in front of her.

"Rachel." The girl tried turning away again, but easily complied as the movement of Santana's fingers brought her back. "Do you want to come home with me?"

"Desperately."

Santana grinned. There must be a double meaning in this conversation somewhere.

"I mean, uh, I would appreciate a ride home, Santana. Thank you for the offer." Rachel's cheeks were so red. _And warm_, Santana thought as her fingers pressed to the girl's cheeks, pushing her towards the car.

"Get in then."

Just as soon as she'd buckled her seatbelt, Rachel turned with a grin on her face. "You know, you have an awfully nice car for someone that lives in Lima Heights."

"Shut it." Santana immediately knew where the conversation was headed. After all, she'd had a similar one with Brittany in 7th grade, and Quinn just before freshman year started.

"Really, the total cost of this car can almost buy a little starter home back in Lima."

"Damn it Rachel, do you want me to leave you here?"

"No ma'am."

Santana sighed, jamming her foot down on the accelerator, as they sped away from the car audio shop. "My dad's a doctor. My mom's a lawyer. Lima Heights _Adjacent _is a 5 bed, 3 1/2 bath house on 5 acres by the Shawnee Country Club. I have a pool; a three car garage; an orchard with peach, apple and fig trees; a totally pimped out kitchen; we even have solar panels on the roof. Only you, Quinn and Brittany know that about me."

"Oh. You've never thought to just throw a party? I wouldn't have kept a secret like that from my friends during high school. If I'd have many friends, I mean."

"Hell to the no. Have you seen how those slobs at school treat house parties? I guess you haven't. Trust me, it sucks. Besides, I have a rep to maintain."

Rachel nodded. "Well, thank you for confiding in me."

The drive 'home' mainly consisted of blasting Amy Winehouse, Joni Mitchell and Cat Power at an unreasonable volume to test out the new sound system. For the price they were both paying, it was as amazing as it should have been. Though, the pair did find time to converse about their post-high school plans. It included talks of life without Finn, Brittany's cheerleading scholarship offer from the University of Kentucky, Arizona State, and the University of Hawaii; and the scholarship to the University of Louisville that had been offered to Santana. Rachel had been confused to hear Santana was contemplating turning it down. Full athletic scholarships were exceedingly rare in the world, but she could understand Santana's point of view. While maintaining a decent GPA to remain academically eligible was one thing, trying to excel at your subjects while under a rigorous cheerleading program was an entirely different matter.

Santana could barely withstand the squealing as she revealed her acceptance to Columbia, Barnard and NYU, trying to ignore the screams of "You're going to New York!" that pierced her eardrums. She had to calm the girl by mentioning her acceptance to both Claremont McKenna and Scripps Women's College in California, just in case she decided on moving to the left coast.

"Relax, Berry. I didn't say I was going, just that I got accepted." She'd had to fend off the next 15 minutes fending off Rachel's ideas of applying to either Tisch School of the Arts, or the Steinhardt School of Culture. While she loved singing and performing, Santana hadn't envisioned the arts being a staple in her life. She wanted to pursue a medical or law degree, like each of her parents. But trying to take extra classes to qualify for med school or law school may just drive her to kill.

The rest of the drive was surprisingly short, as the girls discussed their prospects in New York, and soon found themselves parked in front of Rachel's driveway. The car idled, as Santana shut the music off.

"I guess this is you."

"I guess so. Thank you for driving me home."

Santana nodded slowly, hand remaining on the shifter. She quickly found it covered by Rachel own, very un-manly, hands. The cheerleader stilled as Rachel leaned forward, pressing her lips against her cheek. It felt good. Even better, actually, as she felt Rachel's arms wrap around her neck. Rachel lingered a little, warm breath cascading over Santana's smooth, tanned cheeks.

"This was the best day," Rachel whispered, lips brushing across Santana's skin as she spoke.

_That was fucking sexy,_ was all Santana could think as Rachel pulled away, but still made no move towards the door. She blatantly eyed the curve of Rachel's lips - fuck, they were smooth - then took stock of Rachel's facial expression. She'd been momentarily caught in the girls eyes, all dark and liquidy, before shooting her gaze to Rachel's mouth once again.

_Shit. Those are 'Fuck me!' eyes._ Santana knew that look well, she'd inspired it in Brittany often enough, as Puck, and even Quinn, on more than one occasion. In cases like this, only two sensible options presented themselves: Either A) Tear that little dress over Rachel's head and defile her in the back seat of her car, while her fathers were preparing dinner inside, or B) Send her packing.

She chose the option that didn't involve cheating on her girlfriend.

"Guess you should get inside. Your fathers have probably been expecting you home for a while."

Rachel tore her eyes from Santana's chest. "Right. We're having pot pies tonight. Wouldn't want it to get cold."

"No, hot is, uh... hot's definitely the way to go."

Rachel traced her fingers along the length of Santana's arm, her fingernails gently pricking at the skin, before slipping through the car door. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

Santana watched as Rachel practically strutted up to her own door, partially to make sure she got in safe, but mostly to check out the girl's ass, and how she'd reaped the benefits of that daily morning workout.

Soon, the front door shut, but not before Rachel snuck a small wave goodbye, which Santana reciprocated. She suspiciously turned her eyes back towards the trunk, Rachel's shopping bags obviously forgotten. Santana let out a snort, and quickly sped away from the Berry household.

"Sooner than you think."

* * *

**A/N:**_ The Cat Power song mentioned above is Love & Communication. The version I'm talking about is (youtu . be / 4YP_g4TajBk). The guitar used in it is handmade by Reuben Cox for Chan Marshall, which is also what I'm picturing Santana playing. Gorgeous._

_And, really, I didn't mean for this thing to be so long. I dunno what happened, but that's just how long it took to tell the chapter I had in mind. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidentally In Love**

**4**

**Friday May 4, 2012**

Santana sat back in her chair and folded up her binder, ignoring the remainder of her AP chemistry lecture. She glanced to the side, where Quinn was furiously scribbling down notes from the whiteboard, and knew the girl would undoubtedly share her lecture notes. All week, she had been riding high on the Cheerios' win at the Daytona International open. Her eyes narrowed, as she eyed the bright orange bandana Quinn had used to pull her hair back. The was simply more to life than chemistry when zombies roamed the hallways.

Okay. Maybe we should rewind just a little bit.

Principal Figgins, in a stroke of genius after a leadership seminar, started an epic week-long game of Humans vs. Zombies. School sanctioned, of course. Supposedly, it would create a community spirit and allow the kids an outlet for non-violent violence. Plus, you know... zombies. 253 students signed up and were given a pamphlet explaining the rules, but everyone was mostly concerned with the safe zones in what was essentially a giant game of tag. Locker rooms, classrooms, bathrooms, the cafeteria and the mandatory pep rally congratulating the cheer squad on their win in Florida the past week.

He'd even come up with a totally implausible scenario, where the original zombie (Patient Zero he called it) was infected through a diseased animal they were dissecting in the biology lab. Unfortunately, Patient Zero was allowed special powers, the most important being that he or she was not required to wear an identifying orange bandana. Zero didn't require a 'kill' every 48 hours in order to remain alive, and was allowed to run in order to chase down victims. The original zombie also benefitted from special power-ups, if he could maintain a 12 kill per day quota. On Tuesday, he'd be able to run. On Wednesday, he could use weapons like a nerf sword or bat, to extend the zombie kill zone. Thursday, the OZ would be able to command the other zombies and use tactics agains the remaining humans. Lasting until Friday would give him the ability to break the safe zones, able to attack everywhere except classrooms - and only while they were in session.

Patient Zero also was not identified at the beginning of the game, and none of the zombie crew were fucking talking about it. Well, if that wasn't just peachy.

So here Santana sat, trying to wait out the bell and face the horde of zombified students waiting for her in the hallways. She grinned, being one of the few humans left, along with Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman. They'd lost Brittany Thursday after Cheerios practice in an epic gun battle against the horde, but was saved by Sam, Puck, Quinn and Mike after running out of ammo. Although, Sam had sacrificed himself to ensure the safety of the other four. Apparently, someone had gotten to Quinn after lunchtime. It was honestly incredible she'd lasted the whole week, considering she was still stuck in the wheelchair, but the Asian Fusion had decided she was worth protecting and vowed to watch out for her. Tina had only lasted until Wednesday when she'd been cornered by Suzy Pepper on the way to her car.

It had surprised everyone in the glee club to see how into the game Santana had been. She'd bragged about purchasing two automated Nerf Barricade RV-10 pistols and doing some sort of custom voltage modification to increase firing speed and distance, as well as a trigger-based on switch. However, they were only her sidearms, backup to the crowning piece of her Nerf firearms collection. She'd hit the internet hard to research the game and find the most coveted Humans vs Zombies weapon - the Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18. Ebay provided her with a rush delivery of a heavily modded Alpha Trooper with reinforced internal parts, removal of all locks and air restrictors, and two additional drum magazines for 54 shots total. She may have also cheated by placing a BB at the head of each dart to make them track better. But no one needed to know that.

Though, it had proven nothing next to the ingenuity of Mike Chang Jr., who used his secret ninja arts and acquired 2 Nerf Magstrike submachine guns, modifying them to run on CO2 tanks (instead of the pneumatic hand pump), a rapid/single fire mode, and extended 20 round magazines, along with 4 extra extended mags with a quick reload system like that chick from the Tomb Raider movie and 2 regular 10 round mags down by his ankles - as backup. That armed Mike with a horrifying 120 rounds, and the ability to discharge them all in under 1 minute, if need be. Not to mention a custom HALO-inspired paint job for everything. Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie had been incredibly jealous as they showed up to school Monday morning with plain Nerf Raider Rapid Fire CS-35 rifles. It was all they could do to keep Puck from stealing even more Nerf pistols and becoming The Man With Seven Guns.

Rachel had said nothing for or against the game and had been the only glee club member to not have donned the signature orange bandana of the HvZ players. Santana had been thankful there were no protest against everyone's secretly 'violent' and chaotic behavior, but it was a serious drag seeing her as the only one of her friends left out of the game.

No matter. The bell rung, signaling the end of class, so Santana slung her bag over her shoulders and grabbed her Alpha trooper. She tilted her head at Mike, who nodded, already unholstering his twin Magstrikes. There were just so many.

On the first day, there had been 12 quiet zombifications. By the end of Tuesday, 38. But Thursday morning, as Santana found out when she and Brittany pulled into the school parking lot, there were 136 zombies awaiting them. Friday morning, there had only been 5 humans confirmed remaining. Haylee Roderick had been captured on the way to lunch, chased down by the combined might of the cheerleading varsity and JV squads, and eventually trapped with Patient Zero in the Cheerios' locker room.

Had been turned sometime between lunch and the last class of the day they'd shared together - AP Chemistry. Despite all her badgering, Quinn had been tight lipped on the original zombie's identity. It was infuriating.

Now, as she and Mike escorted one another out of class, a familiar voice sang the war cry of, "Eat it bitches!" A few seconds later, Puck ran by them, chased by approximately 50 students in an attempt to escape the school grounds. They looked at one another, blocking the doorway out of the classroom and knew more would be following.

They run after him anyways.

"Nude Erections Unite!" Mike cries out, and more than half the crowd turns towards them. It's enough of a distraction and, between the three of them, they mow down their zombified classmates in less than 20 seconds.

"Nice Mikey," Puck winks at him, and loads a fresh drum full of Nerf darts. Mike grins back to him, simply reloading one magazine with his quick eject system. _Fucking show off_. "We gotta get the fuck outta here."

Santana chimes in, making sure her own weapon is fully re-equipped. "Never let it be said you never had a good idea."

"I have good ideas!"

"Like jumping off your house using garbage bags as a parachute? Totally brilliant."

"Well, what about..."

"No."

"But the-"

"No!"

Mike nudged Santana's foot, "I think we have company."

The trio look to see Brittany flanked by Hannah and Haylee in their Cheerios outfits leading what looked to be more than 100 of the school's zombie jock population. Fortunately, they've made it to the exit doors, but the remaining group of Humans vs Zombies players are lying in wait just beyond the doors, readying to funnel them away from the parking lot. Mike unleashes two fresh clips and easily fends them off, but that means only two magazines remain - not nearly enough if they can't get to their cars before Brittany's horde reaches them.

They race towards their vehicles and know have a journey ahead of them. The student body had arrived early that morning, using up all they close parking spots as they prepared for the game's final day assault. But, it seems salvation was close at hand, for none other than Rachel Berry was waiting for them, sitting on the hood of her little blue Camaro.

Santana grinned at Rachel, who'd wiggled her finger at them as they closed in. "Fuck, I love this girl."

"Yeah, I wanna fuck her, too."

"Puck!" Santana groaned, frowning at the side of the boy's head. "That's not what I... you know what, never mind."

Rachel leapt down from her perch atop the car's hood, flashing them all with a glimpse of tiny pink panties as the hem of her dress swishes in the air. "It seems you could have used some vehicular assistance. So, the good friend that I am, decided to take it upon myself..." a scowl appeared on Santana's face, so she decided on the Reader's Rigest version. "Anyhoo... I thought you all could use a ride. So get in. I can catch a ride home later."

"Righteous!" Mike extend a bro-fist out to Puck, who rammed his knuckles against his them without hesitation.

"Three winners, bro. We'll be like gods after this."

Santana immediately leaps into the driver's seat, knowing she's likely the most familiar with the car's operation for their quick getaway. She reaches for the ignition, realizing there are no keys. "Berry..."

_Gotcha_, Rachel mouths at the boys as she grabs onto the orange wristbands they have tied on their wrists. She flips Puck her index card with the information _Patient Zero: Rachel Berry -Signed, Principal Figgins,_ then presses a finger to her lips. "Shh."

Rachel turns on the cheerleader, with a big smile on her face - it's clear she still hasn't clued into what's going on. "Hey Santana. I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house instead of running off with the boys. We could put in some _Pretty Little Liars_ and get our sweet lady kisses on."

"Uh... narp?" Santana gulps, and her Alpha Trooper clatters down into the footwell in the passer's seat. "That... sounds... good."

The cheerleader watches as Rachel stands in front of her, teeth dimpling her lower lip. The songstress plays with the hem of her dress and Santana finds it distracting like nothing else on earth. Rachel's dress rides up her thighs and suddenly 'narp' seems like pretty fucking eloquent conversation at this point.

Rachel shrugs a shoulder and stops fiddling with her dress. "Either that or BRAAAAAIIINNSSSS!"

As Rachel leaps into her lap, Santana still finds herself processing the situation. Santana's hands are momentarily pinned into her lap between her thighs and Rachel spectacularly warm crotch. Kisses are peppered across her forehead and cheeks, so Santana say fuck it, she doesn't care if Puck and Mike are watching - it's not really anything they haven't seen her do before - and shifts her arms around to grab a couple handfuls of ass. Their lips only graze against each other as Santana feels a set of teeth biting against her neck and finds herself compelled to do the same. They should both be sporting wicked hickies come Saturday.

Unfortunately, their fun ends as Rachel leans back, against the steering wheel. She's panting by now, and a sly, but extremely satisfied, smile creep over her lips. "I win."

"Wait... what?"

Santana leans in to kiss her again, but a finger softly presses against her lips. "I win. You three were the last humans, right?"

"Oh, you sneaky little bitch!" Santana huffs, removing her hands from underneaths Rahcel's sundress, and Puck (and Mike, though he'll deny it in the future) swears her can hear a snap of elastic. The guys are only slightly worried about the cheerleading throwing punches and screaming more obscenities, but the worry soon passes as Santana chuckles. "Well, fuck. Good game, Rachel."

"Thank you!" Rachel beams in response, flashing that megawatt smile Santana's come to enjoy these past few months. "You have no idea how difficult it was orchestrating this entire operation. As you know, we have a lot of blabbermouths at this school."

"Like you."

"And Mercedes."

"And Tina."

"Finn, Jewfro..."

"Charlotte Ross."

"Damn bitch," they say simultaneously.

"Well, now that the game is over, I really should be getting home. I've found this portobello mushroom lasagna recipe I've been dying to try out." Rachel braces her hands against Santana's chest, inching lower as she clambers back onto the asphalt. There's a tug on the bottom of her dress before she's able to completely exit the vehicle.

She turns to face the girl, who's brown eyes are dark and glassy in the shadows of the darkened interior. Santana's gaze just burns into her, and Rachel finds it hard to simply not lose herself. Or cream herself. She isn't quite sure at this moment.

"Uh... are we still on for tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidentally In Love**

**Chapter 5 (or Wake Me Up Before You Go Go)**

A/N: I'd really like to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing, putting alerts and all that. It's really encouraging. I'm not very quick at writing anything, but I'm really trying. Honest. Now, for a little background on this fic: yes, it's part of my Accidentally In Love series, but I've used a prompt from the Santana Lopez Drabble Meme by cookiemonsters for this chapter.

"Santana, wake up. I'm not Brittany."

"And I'm not Finn!"

%&%&%&%

This, to be perfectly honest, wasn't the first time Santana Lopez had found herself waking up next to Rachel Berry. It had happened before during sleepovers, or when the New Directions decided to have a glee club-only party. However, this is the first time she'd found herself in Rachel's bed without any sort of inebriation playing part, and it was definitely the first time without any of the other girls in the room.

She quickly took stock of the situation. They were both reasonably clothed - too bad - Rachel in a set of flannel pajamas, with herself dressed in only her black lacy panties with a matching camisole. The girls were snuggled facing one another, Rachel's face buried in her neck. It wasn't for long, as Santana shifted, moving the smaller girl's face square into her chest Her mouth fell into a lopsided smirk as Rachel simply clutched her arms more tightly around Santana's waist, face squishing against one of her boobs. The left one. That snippet was important - the left boob was her favorite.

Santana lightly scratched a black, glossy fingernail against the diva's free cheek. "Ber... Rachel? Rachel, honey, are you awake?"

Nothing. She pressed a kiss to the other girl's forehead, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen across Rachel's neck.

'How the fuck did it come to this?' she thought to herself.

%&%&%&%

"_I guess he didn't think that just because I'm paralyzed below the waist, doesn't mean that I couldn't feel anything." Quinn shrugs, as Brittany drops into her lap and lays her head on the girl's shoulder._

"_That's gross, Quinn."_

"_Like seriously," Santana gagged behind the two as she pushed the newly combined weight of the two girls in Quinn's wheelchair. "I can't believe Teen Jesus just tried to rub one off on you while 'helping' with your physical therapy."_

"_No kidding. He's cute, but I had to tell him not to come-" her speech paused, which gave Santana a natural opening._

"_Yeah, the last thing we need is another Finn Hudson on our hands."_

_Brittany lifted her arm up for a high five, and the two girlfriends snickered at one another. But clearly, it wasn't quite what Quinn was going for. They stopped heckling the chair bound girl as soon as they spied Rachel waiting in between Brittany and Santana's lockers._

_She waved the three over, "Hey girlfriends!"_

"_Fool of a Took," Santana muttered under her breath. Quinn tried her best to pretend not to hear._

"_I have wonderful news for you girls."_

_Brittany cocked her head at the diva, coming in first with a response. "Did it finally start raining jelly beans? Because that's what I wished for on my birthday and it still hasn't come true, and it's been like, 4 months now."_

"_Uh..."_

"_Or did you do us all a favor and murder Finn in his sleep, so we don't have to watch you two embarrassingly moon over each other in glee?"_

"_Santana, I would never do such a thing. As you know, I'm completely vegan and Finn-"_

_She was quickly cut off as Quinn slammed a fist into Santana's bare thigh. "Did you need something, Rachel?"_

"_Yes. Before I was so rudely interrupted..." she turned towards the darker-haired member of the trio. "I've come to give you three a wonderful opportunity. With the school year coming to an end, I think it's time for a makeover. I know that, while everyone's approval of my wardrobe has gone up this year, sometimes it still has something left to be desired. Especially considering I'll be going to New York once we graduate. So, I've decided to give myself to you."_

_Santana coughed. It wasn't unreasonable that her mind would immediately turn towards 'orgy', instead of 'shopping spree', but that's what happens when you've spent too much time hanging around Puck._

_Brittany shook her head. "Can't, I have physical therapy." She straightened on Quinn's lap, who in turn gripped onto Brittany's hips as the cheerleader begun rolling them away._

"_And, uh, I have motocross practice. Gotta go Bye." Quinn threw a smile at the girls, only to be replaced by a flip of blonde hair as she helped guide Brittany towards one of the school's handicap ramps._

'_Lying bitches,' Santana grumbled to no one in particular, as she was left alone, Rachel's hands clasped in front of her as her eyes bore a hole into Santana's skull._

"_Please? I wanted more of a girl's touch than Kurt has to offer. And, honestly, you've seen how Mercedes dresses."_

_Okay, that cracked Santana up. The cheerleader laughed as she imagined Rachel trying to fit into Mercedes' god awful wardrobe. "Fine, but you're buying me something to eat later. What kind of capital are we working with, here?"_

_Rachel simply smiled, and took the other girl's hand, pulling her towards the parking lot._

_So, with a $3,500 limit placed on Rachel's American Express gold card by the fathers Berry, Santana found herself at the mall, giant pretzel in hand, picking out a new wardrobe for Rachel in the usual suspects: Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, Forever 21..._

_It had taken Santana 15 minutes and a bowl of Dippin' Dots to convince Rachel to take a detour into Victoria's Secret._

_%&%&%&%_

_The pair crashed threw Rachel's front door, tossing their shopping bags onto the floor as they tiredly dropped down onto the couch. Santana tipped herself sideways, letting her hair fall over the armrest as she propped her feet over Rachel's thighs._

"_You know, today definitely did not suck."_

_Rachel hands pulled against a pair of shoelaces, as a grin crept over her features. She worked steadily, first undoing the laces, then the shoes, and finally pulling away Santana's socks to reveal her recently pedicured feet. Her toenails had been painted black, to match the polish used on her hands. Eyes still cast downward, she noticed the small peace sign tattooed just below the other brunette's left ankle. "Thank you. I really enjoyed spending the afternoon with you."_

_Santana wiggled her toes in response. The girls were silent, but the lull in conversation was oddly comfortable and Santana hadn't thought to break the few minutes' peace by talking. She rolled Rachel's left hand between her feet, slowly kneading the palms with the balls of her feet, pinching her fingers in between her toes. Very... improper thoughts raced through her mind. True, she didn't have many girl friends, so her experience was limited, but she'd never have expected Kurt or Mercedes to use their feet to play with her like this. It was so... sensual, she idly wondered if Santana had done this with Brittany. The odds seemed to point to yes. The realization caused another thought to pierce her brain, 'Oh god, what if they did this as foreplay.'_

_Rachel swallowed, finally turning towards the Cheerio. She smiled at the scene unfolding before her. Santana's eyes were shut, the creases that normally adorned the hispanic girl's features from her perpetual were gone. Slowly, she reversed the situation, thumbs pressing into the slightly damp soles. Her fingers traced over the padding of the other's toes, then gently pulling each digit. Though Santana never opened her eyes, a smile now danced across her lips. It was gratifying._

"_You know, I kind of have a toddler crush on you."_

_Rachel found herself startled, but her fingers never stilled, and Santana still hadn't opened her eyes. "Toddler crush?"_

"_It's like... four years old."_

"_Wait." Rachel had been having fun with their, well, not foreplay because foreplay was a prelude to sex and that was not in the cards, for either of them. "But you've been so mean over the past four years. You, Brittany and Quinn used to make me cry."_

"_Yeah, and I've also been a horribly-in-denial, angry lesbian." Lesbian. She said lesbian. Not bisexual, leaving out the possibility of-_

"_But - but the nicknames. Man Hands! And Treasure Trail..."_

"_I'm sorry, but that was all Quinn."_

"_And the slushies..."_

"_Like I said: all Quinn. Think about it **daddy's girl**, I'm pretty fucking mean - 'cuz that's how I roll - but have you ever received a facial from me? The slushie kind, I mean." Santana shot up from the armrest, hooking Rachel's hands between her feet to help balance herself. "Okay, honey? Let's get this straight - or... you know, whatever. Despite having a disproportionately larger nose and a tendency to run your mouth long after you should stop, you are pretty fucking hot, okay? I've seen what you've been hiding under all that argyle and knee highs. You're pretty - **yes**, you are so fucking pretty - and your legs are toned, and pretty damn long in proportion to the rest of your tight little body..._

"_Not to mention, you've been flirting with me this whole time."_

_Rachel had turned beet red during the conversation and Santana's last sentence had caused her to sputter. "I most certainly have not!"_

"_Uh, yeah? The grazes at the mall? Prancing around in front of me in your underwear?"_

"_You made me buy lingerie and model it for you! And, I'll have you know, friends do in fact touch one another every once in a while. It's a gesture of affection. It helps to let others know you care."_

"_Then what the hell are your hands doing?" Santana's head tipped to the side, as she stared at the girl blushing before her._

_Truthfully, Rachel hadn't a clue. She spared a glance to her traitorous hands. Her left hand, well, it had a mind of its own, thumb still pressing deep, lazy circles into the bottom of Santana's right foot. Her right, however, was possibly the biggest betrayal of all with her fingers laced between the darker, contrasting toes. It felt so horribly intimate, but she realized Santana didn't seem to mind. And neither did she. In fact, Rachel decided the liked it - very much so. Neither girl made any sort of effort to move._

"_I don't know," Rachel replied, looking back down to their entwined hands and feet. The words were soft, so soft that Santana had to strain in order to hear them. Were those tears?_

"_Rachel. Hey," Santana lifted her somewhat-free foot, pulling on the girl's chin to force Rachel to look at her. "Rachel, it's okay. I'm just - I'm just teasing you, alright? Don't worry about it. It's what I do."_

_Rachel turned and pressed a kiss to the girl's ankle, lips stilling against that little peace tattoo. "I like when you call me that."_

"_It's your name."_

"_You never call me by it."_

"_I know. But I will. Promise."_

"_You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Santana."_

"_Rachel, I swear to God that, before we graduate, we are going to become the sort of friends you've always wished we could be. You were right the other day: we've wasted too much time at each other's throats and, even though we're kind of becoming gal pals, I've been holding back. Just like I do with everyone else. So, you can believe that this is one promise I aim to keep." It's childish, they both know, but Santana draws a cross on top of her left breast and Rachel thinks she's never looked so earnest._

"_Would you like to stay for a sleepover tonight? It's never been just us before."_

%&%&%&%

Santana stares down at the girl in her arms and thinks she's never been more beautiful. Rachel's hair is splayed behind her, soft, shiny as it drapes over the pillow she'd abandoned during the night. Rachel's plump lips are a soft, kissable pink from nothing more than Rosebud Strawberry Lip Salve. She crooked a finger under Rachel's chin, tipping the girl's mouth closer to her own, for easier access, she supposed. Suddenly, her tongue was darting out, flicking against the curve of Rachel's lips. This shouldn't be happening, but Santana was finding immense difficulty in trying to stop herself. Her tongue probed further and Rachel groaned into her mouth. After a minute, maybe five, Rachel began suckling on Santana's tongue and, shit, this really should not be happening.

She was content to engage in their lazy, semi-consensual make out session for the rest of the morning, although it was giving Santana some serious lady wood. Whenever she found herself back at home, her Rabbit would be in for a serious, battery draining workout.

All thought was lost as Rachel's hands begun to slither across Santana's backside, fingers stealing their way into the boy shorts she wore. Goodness, she wondered if it were possible to come without Rachel even touching her freshly waxed pussy, it was such a turn on. She was starting to get very wet, she knew. Santana also knew that, if this continued, there was the very real possibility of leaving a big ol' wet spot on Rachel's bed sheets, and for Rachel to find out she was a squirter.

"Wait," came Rachel's voice, whispering into her chin. She didn't sound particularly sleepy. _Oh, that little faker._

"Santana, wake up. I'm not Brittany."

_Shit, hold up. She thinks **I'm** the one sleep kissing? That's... interesting._

She peered into Rachel's eyes, finding them dark, unsure. The words took on a different meaning than she'd initially thought, like the didn't want this. But that glassy look in Rachel's eyes, and the last half an hour, said differently.

"And I'm not Finn!" she spoke forcefully, cupping the girl's cheek as she brought their eyes level. Santana searched her eyes, drawing her thumb against the other girl's lower lip. She wanted... _needed_ to make sure Rachel, under no certain terms, misunderstood the desire between them.

"I know."

**Another A/N:** I know this seems awfully similar to my other fic, _**And Everything Nice**_ but... well, okay, I have no excuse on that one. I came across the prompt six months late and I liked it, okay? And I was convinced to simply write another, instead of altering what I already had. Please review if you like it. Or even if you don't like it - I can use all forms of criticism to try and become better.


End file.
